Crystal Tears
by WindyDays
Summary: Raven wanted to forget Malchior. She wanted to let him out of her heart. She just didn't know that forgetting him would lead her to another discovery. [BB and Rae]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

-**_Crystal Tears_**-  
Chapter 1  
_**Midnight Whisper**_

Stepping out into the dark night, Raven felt herself relax into the gentle touch of the silent breeze. Slowly, she walked over to the edge of the rooftop and sat, letting her legs dangle. She inhaled fresh air, letting it sweep throughout her lungs. The titan let it cleanse her within, hoping it would heal her wounded heart. Closing her lavender eyes, Raven let it comfort her in her time of need.

'_You must forget, Raven.'_ A soft voice whispered sympathetically in her mind. _'You're making it harder for yourself.'_

'_You want me to forget everything like it was an easy job!' _Raven snapped angrily at the voice speaking to her. _'Do you actually think it's easy to forget something that seemed like a dream, but suddenly turned into a living nightmare? You want me to forget the only person who I thought cared for me, but betrayed me in the end? It takes more to forget; it takes much more.'_

It was true. The battle that raged within Raven was like no other that she had ever faced before. It was difficult to forget the warmth of his touch; it entranced her. His captivating eyes blurred her vision; they were always there. How could she ignore the yearning in her heart begging for him to come back? How could she forget the soothing voice that had reeled her in, but left her heart shattered into pieces?

Raven wanted to hate him; to despise him with all her heart and soul. She wanted to hurt him; to do the same things he did to her. She wanted him to suffer and feel remorse for hurting her. Raven wanted devastate him; to make him get on his knees and beg for his life. The only problem was that she couldn't. His presence was still with her; it haunted her every single day.

'_We understand you Raven.' _The voice spoke to her again._ 'You think we didn't feel the loneliness of his departure? We know that it hasn't been easy. We've also felt the pain, but you must get over it. Hope still lingers on. Somebody out there is waiting to heal your wounded heart.'_

'_Who?'_ Tears escaped Raven's eyelids, and they were soon running down her cheeks. _'Nothing will ever erase this pain! Nothing! Can't you see? There is no hope! I'll die alone, and no one will ever notice! Everyone is too caught up in their **brilliant **lives to ever see me tearing up on the inside!'_

Raven stifled a sob, and she let her eyes wander down to the sea below her. She could spot the moon's reflection glittering softly upon the water. The darkness that lurked within captured Raven's attention. It looked so calm; so peaceful. Maybe if she dived deep into the water, it's current would carry her, and she would disappear without a trace. The darkness would probably claim her, and all her pain would slowly dissolve. Maybe…

'_No Raven!' _The voice urgently called. _'Don't think like this! You must be strong! The Raven we know wouldn't let someone do this to her. You must resist. You can't let Malch-'_

'_Don't you ever say **his** name again!' _Fury started to boil throughout Raven's veins. _'Never say his name! The Raven you knew doesn't exist anymore! She was gone from the moment **he **deceived her!'_

Raven's tears became uncontrollable, falling carelessly onto her lap. She clutched her chest in anguish, trying her best to control herself. Then, Raven picked up her knees and hugged them, as she started rocking back and forth.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" Raven chanted, hoping it would calm her troubled mind. She couldn't risk hurting anyone with her emotions. This meant that Raven would have to cope with all her sorrow, her pain, and her suffering. She would have to pretend that nothing ever happened; that he never existed in the first place.

_'No! You can't live like this! Keeping everything bottled up will destroy you. Don't do this to yourself. Don-'_

"Please…" The violet girl whimpered as she begged to the voice. "Let me be. Just leave me alone…"

"Raven?" Startled by the sound of her name, Raven turned to find a worried Beast Boy staring at her from the doorway. He closed the door and approached her. Then, he sat down next to her.

"What?" She asked, trying her best to sound irritated by his presence.

"Well, um,two lamps and the toaster exploded while all of us were downstairs in the living room, and I- I mean everyone was wondering if you were all right." He said in a nervous tone.

"I'm fine Beast Boy." She responded, looking out to the vast sky.

"Well, okay." Beast Boy was about to stand up and leave when he noticed something weird on the girl's cheek. The moon's glow revealed to him that they were tears. Raven was…crying?

"Raven, were you crying?" He asked.

'_Oh no!'_ Raven thought. _'I forgot to wipe my tears. Great. Now I have to explain to him why I'm crying.'_

Since he didn't receive a respond, Beast boy questioned, "Raven, why were you crying?"

"I-I wasn't crying," Raven murmured, afraid to lose control in front of him.

"Yes you were Raven. Don't lie." Beast Boy had never seen her like this. It scared him to see her in this condition.

'_Tell him Raven.' _The voice came back. _'He's the person we've been waiting for. He's the friend you need to confide in. He'll help you get through this.'_

'_You're lying! He won't be able to help me! Nobody can!' _Raven screamed at the voice within her head.

"Raven? Are you listening?" The changeling asked. "Raven, why were you crying?"

"You won't understand." The pale girl stated.

"Yes, I will." He tried to not sound hurt by her words.

"No you won't! Please, Beast Boy, leave me alone!"

There was an awkward silence before Beast Boy stood up from his place and walked towards the door. As he opened it, he stopped and said, "Well, if you need someone to talk to, you know I'll always be there to listen. Just wanted you to know that…"

He closed the door, leaving Raven sitting alone in the eternal darkness of the night.

* * *

Your reviews will always be welcomed! 


End file.
